Une lettre
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Théa trouve une lettre dans les affaires de son frère, que contient-elle ? A vous de lire pour savoir


Théa était en train de faire un peu de rangement dans leur appartement à son frère et elle, il y avait tellement de choses à ranger. Elle avait sorti quelques cartons pour y ranger précieusement leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Elle se retrouva nez à nez à la poupée que son père lui avait offerte quand elle avait huit ans, elle sourit et décida de la garder près d'elle quelques temps. Elle vit le vieil album de lycée de son frère, elle le regarda et se dit que son frère avait bien changé depuis tout ce temps, elle allait le ranger quand elle fit tomber une lettre, elle la ramassa et l'ouvrit, avant de la lire attentivement. Quand elle eut fini elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, de se dire que son frère était un bel idiot mais qu'elle allait arranger ça. Elle prit une enveloppe, un timbre, écrivit une adresse et sortit poster cette lettre.

Quand elle revint chez elle, elle vit son frère qui souriait devant leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Elle secoua doucement la tête en se disant que maintenant tout était une question de temps... Et de chance.

Quelques jours plus tard Félicity Smoak trouva une lettre dans sa boîte, elle reconnut l'écriture bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop qui c'était, elle savait juste qu'elle la connaissait. Elle rentra chez elle et ouvrit la lettre... Avant de se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

_Félicity, _

_Je t'écris cette lettre sachant pertinemment que tu ne la liras jamais, je l'écris juste pour me libérer d'un poids monstre qui piétine ma poitrine, mon cœur, mon âme... _

_Avant l'île, j'étais un homme à femme, un gamin qui passait son temps à faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait car j'avais peux de m'engager, peur de finir par souffrir. J'étais un vrai salaud, je le reconnais. Un gosse de riche pourri gâté certain que ses parents feraient tout pour le protéger et pour lui éviter des ennuis, du coup j'en profitais. Et puis il y a eu l'île... Et tout ce qui en a suivi... Enfin tu connais toute l'histoire... Ça m'a changé... En bien et en mal. Je suis revenu plus fort, j'ai voulu protéger la ville et ceux que j'aimais, j'étais différent d'avant. Mais en mal, car j'étais totalement brisé, j'avais peur de perdre le peu de chose qu'il me restait... Alors je fuyais, et je fuis encore. J'ai tué à cause de cette île... J'ai haï à cause de cette île... J'ai tout perdu... _

_Et puis à mon retour, je t'ai rencontré... Je ne vais pas te mentir... Ce n'est pas le but de cette lettre. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as fait sourire... Et j'ai eu peur, car ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années, c'est pour ça que je venais souvent te voir, car tu me faisais sourire, ça me faisait du bien. Et puis c'est arrivé... La seule chose dont je voulais me préserver... La seule chose que je ne voulais pas... Je suis tombé amoureux... Je pensais qu'à mon retour je retournerais vers Laurel alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de me détester, et puis, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais juste être sur qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle était passée à autre chose, j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais pas... Enfin j'aimais surtout mes souvenirs d'elle, car elle me rappelait la vie que j'avais avant. Après il y a eu Sara, et je suis infiniment désolé de t'avoir mis de côté pour me rapprocher d'elle... Je ne l'aimais pas... Enfin si mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle... J'étais avec elle pour une seule raison... Elle me rappelait le peu de bonheur que j'avais connu sur l'île. Sara était comme moi, totalement, elle me comprenait et inversement... Mais elle même à compris que je ne l'aimais pas comme je le pensais... Mon cœur appartenait à une autre... _

_A toi..._

_Je t'aime, tellement que ça me fait mal, tellement que j'ai le cœur qui se compresse à chaque fois qu'il bat. Quand je te vois je suis heureux, incroyablement heureux, mais je souffre aussi, à un point que tu n'imagines pas mais je m'en fiche... Car je t'aime et que je sais que c'est ce qui me maintiens en vie. Mais malgré tout, je ne le dirais jamais, je te repousserais toujours, non pas que je ne veuille pas être avec toi... Mais que j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur, j'ai peur qu'un jour je me réveille et que tu ne sois plus là... Par ma faute. Alors je ne dis rien, je reste près de toi tout en étant loin de toi. _

_Je ne te dirais jamais ces petits mots Félicity... Je le voudrais mais je ne peux pas. Je préfère souffrir en te sachant près de moi mais en te cachant mon amour qu'en te l'avouant et en finissant par te perdre..._

_Oliver._

Félicity pleurait, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle lisait, elle enfonça la lettre dans sa poche et quitta son appartement sans se retourner, sans hésiter. Elle savait qu'à cette heure là il serait au verdant à s'entraîner. Alors elle y fonça, en grillant un ou deux feux rouges, deux ou trois stop, elle voulait juste le retrouver, vite... Et en finir.

Quand elle le vit, il était en train de rhabiller après son entraînement, elle voulait parler, mais ne trouva rien à dire, alors elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait eu le courage de l'embrasser, elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait, et pourtant elle était là, ces bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle était surprise de voir que Oliver ne la repoussait pas, bien au contraire il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle descendit ses mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas... Cette fois dis-le... J'en ai besoin. Car même si c'est faux, je ferais comme si c'était vrai. »

« Félicity... »

« Non... Dis-le moi. Car après avoir lu cette stupide lettre... »

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui montra. Il la prit brusquement, une légère lueur de colère dans le regard. Il allait parler quand elle continua.

« Dis-le moi... Et j'oublierais. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et je disparaîtrais de ta vie, dis-le moi et tu ne souffriras plus près de moi... Dis-le moi maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas... »

« Dans ce cas... Je vais quand même disparaître de ta vie... Parce que je refuse que tu souffres encore en étant près de moi... C'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Elle tourna les talons et commença partit. Elle ne se retourna pas, même si elle était tentée, elle ne répondit pas quand elle l'entendit l'appeler, elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle se mettrait à pleurer et qu'elle ne pourrait plus partir.

« Félicity, reste ! »

« Non... Je ne peux plus rester en sachant tout ce qu'il y a dans cette foutue lettre... Tu as décidé de souffrir... Je vais essayer d'atténuer cette souffrance en partant. Adieu Oliver. »

Il entendit la porte de la cave se refermer, elle venait de lui dire Adieu... Alors il la perdait, pour de bon cette fois, elle partait, loin de lui, sans se retourner. Il serra la lettre de ses mains, il en pensait chaque mots, chaque lettres, il avait étalé son âme sur ce papier. Elle partait... Et il souffrait, encore plus que quand elle était là, et elle avait l'air de souffrir autant que lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte, monta les marches quatre à quatre et quitta la cave. Il devait la trouver, la retrouver, lui dire de rester qu'il l'aimait et que son départ le ferait souffrir encore plus que si elle restait.

Il ne la vit pas dans la boîte de nuit, il n'y avait aucune trace de Félicity, il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit des pleurs, quelqu'un pleurait. Il se dirigea vers eux et trouva la jeune femme adossée à un mur, les jours pleines de larmes, les yeux fermés, les mains tremblantes. Il détestait cette image d'elle, il voulait la voir sourire, la voir rire, la voir heureuse. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui, la laissa pleurer à sa guise, mais la gardant contre son cœur.

« Je t'aime... »

Elle continuait de pleurer, il sentit ses mains s'agripper à son T shirt à l'entente de ses mots.

« Je ne le dis pas pour que tu restes, mais pour que tu saches la vérité. Je ne veux pas que tu partes... J'ai besoin de toi, avec moi, et pas que pour le travail, j'ai besoin de toi n'importe comment dans ma vie Félicity. Besoin de toi... Je suis mort de peur à l'idée qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose... Mais j'ai encore plus peur de te perdre. Si tu veux vraiment de moi... Peu importe le danger qui pourrait te menacer, même si je jure que je te protégerais toujours... Apprends-moi à t'aimer... Apprends-moi à être heureux... Apprends-moi à ne plus avoir peur... »

« Je ne veux pas partir... Je ne veux pas te quitter... »

« Alors reste avec moi... »

« Je ne veux plus que ce soit comme avant... Ça fait trop mal Oliver... Je n'en peux plus de pleurer tout les soirs seule dans ma chambre... Je n'en peux plus de m'imaginer des choses dès que tu me dis un mot... Je ne veux plus de cette vie. »

« Reste avec moi... Et je t'aimerais chaque jours de plus en plus... Et je te le prouverais... Je ne te repousserais plus... »

Il la fit se détacher de lui, elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses jours étaient encore trempées, il sourit légèrement et lui essuya tendrement, la gardant le plus près de lui possible. Une fois les larmes essuyées, il lui posa un léger baiser sur le front avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact et répondit au baiser, c'était léger, doux, tendre. Quand il se recula il posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime... Dis-le aussi... Si tu le penses... »

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime Oliver. »

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément, elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion, passant ses bras dans son cou et le rapprochant d'elle, il passa ses bras dans son dos et la souleva légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Il l'aimait, il voulait le lui montrer, le lui prouver. Sentant que le besoin d'air aller se faire ressentir, il la posa délicatement sur le sol avant de s'écarter d'elle.

« Tout va changer... Je te le promets. »

« Je ne veux pas que tout change... Juste toi et moi... »

Il la rapprocha d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit, plus rien ne sera comme avant, jamais, il aurait besoin d'elle, besoin de temps, mais il l'aimait et ne voulait plus faire marche arrière, il voulait être heureux.

« Je t'aime Félicity... Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps... »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant contre lui quand une voix se fit retentir derrière eux.

« Je vois que j'ai bien fait d'envoyer cette lettre. »

« C'était toi ? »

Il sentit Félicity se tendre, comme s'il allait être en colère, il resserra son bras contre elle, ce qui la fit se rapprocher de lui un peu plus, il lui prit l'autre main de sa main libre et la regarda tendrement.

« Merci Théa... »

« Pas de quoi ! »

Théa put voir son frère et la jeune femme se rapprocher doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et elle les passa autour de lui, ils se souriaient, étaient heureux. Oliver posa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_**Six mois plus tard.**_

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oliver ce n'est qu'une égratignure, je vais bien. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et souleva son T shirt sans se soucier du regard de Roy et de Diggle qui avait déjà soigné sa plaie.

« Je vais très bien. »

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Oliver... »

« Dis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix, son regard s'étaient radoucis, elle sourit et se décida à lui parler, après tout, elle savait qu'il avait peur, qu'il se sentait mal. Ils avaient du se séparer lors de la mission, Oliver était parti avec Laurel pendant que Diggle et elle s'occupait de la salle informatique. L'un des suspect était entré quand ils allaient sortir et avait tiré sur eux. Diggle avait protéger la jeune femme en la cachant dans un coin mais une balle l'avait frôlée. C'est tout, juste frôlée, elle allait très bien, ne s'était rendue compte de sa blessure que quand son ami l'avait fait sortir.

_Flash Back_

_« Aie ! »_

_« Quoi ? Tu es blessée ?_

_« On dirait bien. »_

_Diggle lui souleva le T short où elle avait mal et vit qu'une balle l'avait frôlée, il fit une légère grimace avant de reposer le T shirt._

_« C'est moche ? »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas grand chose... Mais Oliver va me tuer. »_

_« Mais non, ce n'est rien. »_

_« Tu le connais non... Il va paniquer, courir vers toi et s'assurer que tu vas bien avant de me dire que j'aurais du mieux te protéger. »_

_« Je te protégerais s'il le fait. »_

_Il avait reconduit la jeune femme au Verdant et avait soigné sa blessure alors qu'Oliver était déjà en route suite à l'appel de celle qu'il aimait._

_Fin Flash Back_

« Tu vois, ce n'est rien du tout. »

« Tu m'as fait peur... »

« Je suis désolée... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Il sourit et posa son front contre le sien, Roy et Diggle leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité sachant que le couple voulait être un peu seul. Au bout de quelques minutes la porte se referma brutalement et Laurel en descendit, complètement paniquée.

« Ah tu vas bien... Oliver est parti si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander. »

« Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que j'allais bien, il a raccroché avant que je lui dise que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. »

Elle sourit, Oliver était tellement différent quand il s'agissait d'elle, et pas que depuis six mois, depuis le début, dès qu'elle était concernée il allait vers elle, s'inquiétait, se retenait au début de montrer ses sentiments, mais maintenant c'était mieux, bien mieux, Oliver se comportait comme ses sentiments étaient, amoureux, attentionné, tendre, gentil... Passionné. Voyant leur proximité, elle leur sourit et rejoignit les garçons.

« On rentre ? »

« Oui... »

Le criminel étant arrêté, Félicity allant plus que bien, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Chez eux... Cet appartement était devenu le leur depuis qu'Oliver refusait de passer une seule soirée loin de sa petite amie, il n'était pas du genre possessif avant, mais avec elle, il se sentait tellement différent.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Oliver regarda la blessure, il passa son doigt doucement à côté, il avait eu peur en entendant l'appel même si elle allait bien il s'en voulait beaucoup.

« Je vais bien Oliver... »

« Je sais... C'est juste... »

« Ne t'en veux pas... Tu m'as promis tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui... Mais... »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre... »

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui avant de le serrer contre elle, elle savait qu'il avait peur, savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, savait que ça le détruirait, alors elle était prudente la plupart du temps, mais parfois elle n'y pouvait rien. Il la serra dans ses bras et sourit quand elle lui posa un léger baiser sur le torse avant de lui murmurer doucement :

« Je t'aime Oliver... Tu ne me perdras jamais, je te le promets. »

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle en se disant qu'il avait eu raison d'écouter son cœur six mois plus tôt, de suivre son instinct et de la rejoindre dans le club. Il était heureux, même si ce n'était pas rose tout les jours, il était avec elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et il savait aussi qu'un jour, lui et elle ne formerait qu'un, et pas qu'aux yeux de leurs amis. Un jour ils seraient mariés, il ne lui en avait pas parlé, il voulait la surprendre et ne pas lui mettre de pression. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il voyait sa vie, marié à la femme qu'il aimait, rentrant chez eux tout les soirs, souriant à cette femme qui avait gagné son cœur. Il se voyait même avec un ou deux enfants plus tard dans l'avenir. Il voulait être heureux, comblé et même s'il l'était déjà avec la femme qu'il aimait blottie dans ses bras... Il se disait au fond de lui qu'un enfant, que leur enfant les rendrait plus qu'heureux tout les deux.

_**Voilà la fin de ce OS, j'ai trop d'idée pour ce couple je crois bien XD**_


End file.
